fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 013
Without a Short Circuit Synopsis Clovis loses his best and favorite card. Summary Bullies During another day at Duel Academy, a Ra student is shown embarrassing a Slifer student in a duel and takes his best card, Short Circuit and the losing duelist is shown to be Clovis. Cameron and his friends catch Clovis after his defeat and he explains why he was dueling the Sophomore Ra students. They've been on a streak bullying the Slifer Freshmen and taking their best cards. Clvois says he wanted to stand up to the bullies and get his classmates' cards back but he was humiliated in defeat. Cameron asks why he knew nothing about the bullying, and Marlon says it's because Cameron is hardly around any Slifers. Cameron may be a Slifer but he still takes a lot of the Honors Obelisk classes. Cameron says that isn't an excuse and he should be keeping up with the people in the dorm he shares. Slifer Dorms Cameron seeks out Lucy and she says she is aware of the Sophomores taking cards from students. However, students are allowed to partake in the ante rule and bet their cards. Therefore, she cannot do anything more than encourage her students to get their cards back on their own. Cameron is upset by this but understanding. Cameron returns to Clovis who is downtrodden over losing his favorite card. Cameron tells Clovis that he doesn't need Short Circuit to win and be a good duelist. At Cameron's request, Clovis shows him the duel recorded on his duel disk and Clovis spent time during the duel doing everything he could to play Short Circuit and win but could not activate it. Cameron takes Clovis to the card shop and spends his duelist points to bu new cards for Clovis. Clovis says he doesn't want new cards. He wants Short Circuit. While Cameron is sympathetic, he tells Clovis that he doesn't have Short Circuit anymore and if he wants to get his card back, he needs to find means to win without it. Cameron takes his duel with Raymond as an example of the way he lost because he didn't have anything to play except "Power Tool Dragon". Clovis recalls Cameron still having cards to play but Cameron redirects Clovis' focus to finding new combinations with his cards to win and he wants to help. Clovis Faces the Bully Cameron and Clovis spend a week together making different cards and strategies for his Batteryman Deck. Cameron also gives Clovis one of his Equip Spell: "Heart of Clear Water", which Cameron says he discarded because it could not help his monsters. When Clovis is ready, he confronts the Ra bullies and challenges them to a duel for his Short Circuit card and the cards they stole from other Slifer Freshmen. Since they have so many cards to ante, Leroy, the leader of the Slifers forces Clovis to put up his entire Deck as ante. Clovis cannot possibly agree to those conditions, but Cameron volunteers his own cards. Cameron presents his five best cards: "Hydro Genex", "Geo Genex", "Limiter Removal", "Geo Genex", and "Power Tool Dragon". Cameron also throws in a copy of "Genex Controller", the Tuner needed to Synchro Summon most of his monsters. Clovis begins to refute but Leroy and his gang agree to the terms, especially at the prospect of owning Cameron's "Power Tool Dragon". Clovis doesn't want that kind of pressure. Cameron calmly puts the cards on a rock with Leroy's gang putting up the cards they took on the rock as well. The winner will take them. Cameron tells Clovis that they worked together and he believes in his ability to win. Cameron promises to be on the sidelines and cheer for Clovis all he can. The Duel The duel begins and Clovis goes first with a monster in facedown Defense Position and two set Spell/Traps. Leroy uses immediately brings out a strong Fusion monster and destroy Clovis' monster. Leroy aims for a OTK, but Clovis has "Batteryman D" ready for defense and he uses "Wattcannon" to inflict the first damage of the duel, a card Clovis did not have prior. Clovis remains on defense as he draws the card Cameron gave him, "Heart of Clear Water" to protect his "Batteryman D". Clovis then summons two copies of "Batteryman AAA" with their effects and activates "Solar Ray" to reduce Leroy's Life Points to 1000. A flashback shows Cameron and Clovis making up a new strategy for Clovis' Deck since he doesn't have "Short Circuit". Clovis says he's done a lot of research into "Batteryman" cards but he doesn't have the cards that embody the entire archetype. Cameron relates experiences with his Deck that doesn't have any archetypal support for his "Genex" cards, at least in the form of Spell/Traps, which is why most, if not, all of his Spell/Traps are generic and capable of being used in broad scenarios. Clovis relates Cameron's anecdote on his own Deck and adds Thunder and LIGHT support cards into his Deck that may not be exclusive to the "Batteryman" archetype but can work in any LIGHT or Thunder to make the flow better. Cameron adds that Clovis can take advantage of "Batterymans's" recycling and swarming ability to inflict a lot of effect damage quickly, enraging Leroy. Back in the present Clovis says his and Cameron's strategies are all coming together but it falls apart with Leroy activates "Heavy Storm" that immediately decimates his Spell/Trap defenses, leaving Clovis open to a lot of damage as his "Batteryman AAA" were both in Attack Position, and they don't have any attack power. Clovis begins to panic, thinking he's let everyone down and that he'll lose Cameron's best card, but Cameron cheers on Clovis not to give up. He still has a draw and a hand and thus cards to play. Clovis draws "Batteryman Solar", a card he cannot quite use yet, but he has "Battery Charger" in his hand to play, and he brings back "Batteryman D" in Defense Position, a perfect card because Leroy played "De-Fusion". His monsters are now too weak to stop him. Clovis thinks about the other card in his hand Leroy and his gang mock Clovis to play the card but doubt it will save him. Clovis sets the card as emergency defense and he ultimately needs it as his "Batteryman D" is destroyed by Leroy's new Fusion monster "Crimson Sunbird". Clovis brings it back with "Pinpoint Guard" to block a direct attack and last at least one more turn. Anticipating a big move, Leroy equips “Crimson Sunbird” with “Fusion Weapon”, increasing its ATK by 1500. Clovis is nervous about unable to take down such a powerful monster, but Cameron shouts that he doesn't need to defeat "Crimson Sunbird" to win. Clovis looks at the field and notices "Crawling Dragon #2" in Attack Position. That is the card Clovis needs to beat. Clovis draws "United We Stand" and equips it to "Batteryman Solar" who he has just summoned. “Batteryman Solar” is still but the second strongest monster on the field with 3100 ATK but it's more that enough to “Crawling Dragon #2” and wipe out the rest of Leroy's Life Points. Aftermath Leroy and his gang are in disbelief that they lost. The gang berates Leroy for playing a terrible duel. However, the Ra students says there are more of them than Clovis and Cameron. They rush to take all the cards, including Cameron's precious monsters. Cameron's eyes glow brown and he triggers the power of "Geo Genex" which glows in kind. "Geo's" power mysteriously causes a tremor, stopping the Ra students by scaring them and making them fall. the quake suddenly stops and Cameron hears the roar of a Dinosaur and its stomp. Soon after Joshua steps out with fellow senior Abel, the male student head of the Ra dorms. Joshua says they have been aware of the Leroy's gang attacking Slifer Freshmen while they didn't make moves to stop them, they've been waiting for the bullies to lose. Leroy asks how and they are here, and Cameron admits he informed them. Leroy calls Cameron a snitch. Cameron says that he may very well be but knows he needed back-up sine he and Clovis were outnumbered. Cameron says that he only asked for Joshua, leading Joshua to formally introduce his friend. Joshua says that Cameron asked them not do anything had Clovis lost and not to do anything had Leroy and his gang left quietly after losing. Joshua says that since he's not a Ra, he cannot enforce punishment on Ra students, but Abel can. Abel tells Leroy that he dueled under the ante rule and lost. Still he and his friends intended to take all of the cards. That amounts to attempted theft and warrants punishment from him and the three other members of his gang. Joshua thanks Abel for his help and the two seniors fist-bump as good friends before Abel takes away the bullies for punishment. Clovis thanks Joshua for all of his help but he begins to ask about how tremor. Cameron tries to respond but Joshua cuts off Cameron early, saying it's not important. What's important is that everyone at the Slifer dorms will be happy to get their cards back. Joshua first hands Cameron his very special cards, and Clovis gets back his favorite card "Short Circuit" which he proudly returns to his Deck. Cards Returned Back at the Slifer dorms, Clovis present the cards to Lucy who is happy he got everyone's cards back. She calls a meeting with the Slifer Freshmen and when the meeting begins, Clovis presents the scores of cards that were stolen. The Slifer Freshmen are all elated to get their cards back and hail Clovis as a hero. Cameron steps aside to let Clovis have his moment in the sun, but then Joshua takes Cameron aside outside. Joshua tells Cameron that what he did by offering up his cards was very noble, but he sternly asks never to do so again, at least with "Power Tool Dragon". Cameron is surprised and then asks Joshua if he knew his sister. Joshua says that everyone is his class knew Cameron's sister. He says she was special and so was "Power Tool Dragon". Joshua says no one would want that card in the hands of thieves who wouldn't respect it. Joshua then begins to leave and tells Cameron to go back and enjoy the small party with the Slifer Freshmen. Cameron watches Joshua walk away and he thinks about how he interrupted Clovis when he asked about the mysterious quake. Cameron wonders if Joshua, himself was the one who stopped his quake with the power of Dinosaurs. Cameron wonders if Joshua is a psychic duelist like him. Featured Duel: Clovis Norfleet vs. Leroy Fields Turn 1: Clovis Clovis sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Leroy Leroy activates “Fusion Substitute”, discarding "Two-Headed King Rex" and "Goddess with the Third Eye", whose effect allows it to be used as a substitute for “Two-Headed King Rex", to Fusion Summon “Bracchio-raidus” (2200/2000) in Attack Position. “Bracchio-raidus” attacks and destroys Clovis’ set monster, revealed to be “Batteryman Micro-Cell” (100/100). Clovis activates “Micro-Cell’s” effects to draw one card and Special Summon “Batteryman D” (0/1900) from his Deck in Defense Position. Clovis chains the summoning with Continuous Trap: “Wattcannon”. Now, once either players’ turn, when a Level 4 or lower Thunder monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, inflict 600 Leroy takes 600 damage (Leroy 4000 > 3400). Turn 3: Clovis Clovis equips “Batteryman D” with “Heart of Clear Water”. Now, “Batteryman D” cannot be destroyed by battle or by the effect of a card that it. He Normal Summons “Batteryman AAA” (0/0), triggering “Wattcannon” (Leroy 3400 > 2800). Clovis uses “Batteryman AAA’s” effect to Special Summon a second “Batteryman AAA” from his hand in Attack Position. Clovis activates “Solar Ray”, inflicting 600 damage for each LIGHT monster he controls, and he controls 3 (Leroy 2800 > 1000). Turn 4: Leroy Leroy activates “Heavy Storm” to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. “Bracchio-raidus” attacks and destroys “Batteryman D”. Leroy activates “De-Fusion,” returning “Bracchio-raidus” to his Extra Deck to Special Summon “Goddess with the Third Eye" (1200/1000) and "Crawling Dragon #2" (1600/1200) from his GY in Attack Position. “Goddess with the Third Eye" and "Crawling Dragon #2" (1600/1200) each destroy a copy of “Batteryman AAA” (Clovis 4000 > 2400 > 1200). Turn 5: Clovis Clovis activates “Battery Charger”, paying 500 LP (Clovis 1200 > 700) to Special Summon “Batteryman D” from his GY in Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 6: Leroy Leroy activates “Polymerization”, sending “Faith Bird” in his hand and “Goddess with the Third Eye”, whose effect allows it to be used as a substitute for “Skull Red Bird”, to GY to Fusion Summon “Crimson Sunbird” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Leroy activates “Fusion Recovery” to add “Goddess with the Third Eye” and “Polymerization” to his hand from his GY. “Crimson Sunbird” attacks and destroys “Batteryman D”. “Crawling Dragon #2” attacks directly. Clovis activates “Pinpoint Guard” to Special Summon “Batteryman D” from his GY in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Leroy cancels his attack. Leroy equips “Crimson Sunbird” with “Fusion Weapon”, increasing its ATK by 1500 (“Crimson Sunbird”: 2300 > 3800/1800). Turn 7: Clovis Clovis draws “United We Stand”. Clovis Normal Summons “Batteryman Solar” (1500/1500). Clovis equips “Batteryman Solar” with “United We Stand” increasing it’s ATK by 800 for every face-up monster Clovis controls, and he controls 2 (“Batteryman Solar”: 1500 > 3100/1500). “Batteryman Solar” attacks and destroys “Crawling Dragon #2” (Leroy 1000 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Clovis' Duels